


Pocky Game

by Platinum_Platypus



Series: Domestic Dante and Nero [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante plays the Pocky game with nero, M/M, nero doesn't know wtf that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante wants to play the Pocky game. Nero doesn't know what the duck that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Game

"What the hell is that thing in your mouth?" Nero asked as his fiancé wiggled a stick covered in chocolate at him.

"Ish Pocky." Dante answered back.

"And why are you holding it out?"

"You're shupposed to bite the other end until you kish me."

"Why?"

"Ish fun."

Nero sighed and bit the other end and continued to bite it until their lips met.

"I have to teach you about a lot of things, kid."

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Dante just loooooooves Nero.


End file.
